


Nach Hause kommen zu deinen Armen

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OOC warning, Vinrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's longed to be in Vincent's arms, but the man is much too short and small compared to him. Diedrich would surely crush him.





	Nach Hause kommen zu deinen Armen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 8.15.17; slightly revised 10.17.18.

He's longed to be in Vincent's arms, but the man is much too short and small compared to him. Diedrich would surely crush him.

Still, Vincent insists, patting the space next to him for the other to come lay. Diedrich slides his bum on the bed and looks down at the beautiful man awaiting him. He's wearing jeans and a white button down that's opened, revealing a pale chest. Diedrich himself is dressed, but Vincent pops the buttons on his shirt open as soon as he's down beside him, trailing a slender finger over one of his pecs.

Diedrich shivers—Vincent has cold hands and he knows it, given away by his smile. Diedrich leans down to peck him on the forehead but the other pulls him down so that their lips meet instead.

"You seem eager," the German murmurs against them, settling his much larger, well-built body against the other, smaller man.

Vincent breaks away with a soft gleam in his eyes. "I missed you."

Diedrich rests his head against the pillow, watching him. "I've only been gone for two days."

"That's too long," Vincent insists.

Diedrich kisses him above his eyebrow, swearing he can hear him purr.

"You're such a child," he calls him, yet his voice is soft in the moment. "You can't handle it when I don't pay attention to you."

Diedrich eyes the fingers that catch the fat of his cheek and pinch gently.

"Maybe."

His lover is ever vengeful, but the soldier supposes he can forgive that nature, flattening that hand against his face.

 _"Ich bin jetzt hier_ ,” he tells him.

 The younger man attempts to pull him on top of him, but fails miserably. “...Come lay on me, Dee.”

 Diedrich cocks an eyebrow. “So I can crush you?” he asks bemusedly, although it might be nice for a change to be the one being held, he thinks.

 “So you can keep me warm, of course. Like a blanket,” Vincent cheerily nods.

 A pause.

 "...So we can get horny and have sex," Diedrich scoffs. "Don’t think I don’t see that.”

 His boyfriend tries snaking his arms around his larger form, but fails again. Diedrich decides to indulge his boyfriend's efforts by hooking a leg over him.

“Does this satisfy?”

“I want to hold you,” the younger man says softly, his bottom lip sticking out in a faux-pout. "Don't you love me?"

With a quiet sigh, the soldier easily maneuvers himself over the shorter man, Vincent’s arms reaching out for him again. He's now hovering over him and it’s very, very awkward.

“Lay your head on my chest,” Vincent instructs. “Relax, Dee. You act like you’ll kill me.”

“Are we sure I won’t?” the German mumbles, obliging slowly. He is still hovering over his boyfriend, rump slightly raised in the air in his current position.

"...This is embarrassing."

“Deeee~” the younger man complains. Diedrich is tempted to kiss him to shut him up, but he’s sure it would lead to other things. After a long weekend away, he’d rather just cuddle right now.

“Fine, fine,” Diedrich mutters, lowering his body against the other’s until he’s resting against him. He relaxes his weight slowly, however ready to get off if the other so orders it; thoroughly surprised when he doesn't. Instead, Vincent gives a soft gasp as the soldier pins him with his weight, leaving him unable to move much, let alone squirm.

Diedrich now lies sprawled out on him.

“Are you alright?” the German checks, feeling the motion of his boyfriend’s head nodding.

“...Are you happy?”  He knows he himself is even if he wouldn't openly admit it.

"You're like an over-sized puppy," Vincent manages out as if he can barely breathe. Diedrich opts to take some of his weight off, grateful that the smaller man doesn’t notice so he can complain.

“It’s... cute.”

Diedrich scoffs at the comment. “If I fall asleep, wake me. I don’t want to wake up on a pancake.”

He expects some kind of revenge pinch, but Vincent only strokes his hair. His touches are gentle, loving. It feels nice.  

“Diedrich,” the younger man begins softly. Diedrich knows it isn’t what he wants, but he can’t help but slide his own arms around the man, wanting to somehow be closer to him.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he hears his partner say, a nose nuzzling into his hair.

 Diedrich smiles against his chest.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Nach Hause kommen zu deinen Armen — Coming Home To Your Arms (_ ~~more than~~ possibly inaccurate)  
>  *Ich bin jetzt hier — I’m here now  
> *Ich liebe dich — I love you
> 
> I know canon suggests Vincent is tall, but I envision him short. 
> 
> Better title suggestions welcomed.


End file.
